


In Rage and Anger High

by Mara



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is often complicated, but never more complicated than when there are Boukenger involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Rage and Anger High

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some indeterminate time in, oh, the first 10 episodes.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Satoru asked, grabbing Black's shoulder and spinning him around. Through the haze of his anger, he barely noticed Pink, Yellow, and Blue making a hasty retreat out of the machine bay, leaving them alone in the alcove that stored their gear.

Masumi staggered back but quickly regained his balance, rolling his eyes. "What's up with you?"

"You were showing off. That's unacceptable on this team."

"Showing off? Oh, is that what you call 'kicking bad guy ass and making you look bad'?" Masumi laughed.

"There were a dozen easier and safer ways to finish the fight. If we'd moved the wrong way, it could have gotten us all killed." Satoru clenched his fists.

"It didn't, so I don't know what you're worried about. I thought you were all about risk and adventure."

"Risk when it's warranted, not risk when you want to show off for Natsuki," he said, stepping up into Masumi's face and trying not to yell.

Masumi's lip curled. "Yeah, like you're not the good boy because you're hoping Sakura will notice."

"Go to hell." And at that moment, he'd had enough. He'd had it with Masumi's attitude and disrespect and...everything. His fist came up into a gut punch and he was gratified to see the surprise on Masumi's face as he doubled over.

Of course, he should have expected Masumi to come back from gasping for breath with a kick to the side, but it sent him sprawling and Masumi was on top of him in an instant, holding his hands down.

Masumi loomed, chest heaving. "You think you're so smart, you think you're so perfect, with your goddamned--"

He didn't know why he did it, but Satoru lifted his head into something that wasn't quite a kiss, but was more like a punch with the lips. Masumi reared back in surprise, letting go of his hands, and Satoru used the opportunity to grab Masumi's shirt and drag him back down.

After a moment, Masumi got into the spirit and the kiss was painful but oddly hot. It wasn't the way Satoru wanted to kiss Sakura but--

"Damn it." Masumi pulled back, looking less angry and more lost. "Natsuki. Sakura."

"They're not here and we are." Satoru didn't even know what he was talking about. He was horny and tired and mad and he wanted something, _anything_.

Masumi looked at him, shook his head, then threw himself back into kissing with a vengeance. "This doesn't mean I like you," he gasped out as Satoru switched from kissing to biting his shoulder.

"I know."

It was all wrong. When he thought about Sakura, he wanted slow, he wanted a bed and candles and flowers, so what was he doing rolling around on the floor with Black? 

And then Masumi yanked open Satoru's pants and grabbed his dick and it felt so good he couldn't remember what he'd been thinking as he groaned, scrabbling at Masumi's back, arms, anything he could reach. Then he returned the favor, watching Masumi's face screwed up as he got close to orgasm, then relaxing and looking so damn young. And he wondered what Sakura would look like as she came.

They put their clothing back in order (at least as much as they could) in silence, facing away from each other. Satoru sneaked a peek as he walked toward the door, but Masumi's face was so neutral, he couldn't tell what the other was thinking.

Hell, he wasn't sure what _he_ was thinking, so he shouldn't be surprised at his inability to read Masumi. He got the hell out of the machine bay.

* * *

Masumi went straight back to his quarters, never more grateful in his life to not run into any of his teammates. What the hell had just happened? They were arguing (as usual) and Satoru was being a pompous ass (as usual) and then they were having sex (not at all usual). Surprisingly good sex, he admitted in the privacy of his mind, for all that they were on a cement floor and still mostly dressed.

And half the time he'd been thinking about Natsuki and what she would think and what she would feel like. Face getting warm, he gratefully let the door to his quarters close and lock behind him, as he leaned against the inside. Damn it, his brain knew she was too young—emotionally, if not physically—but his body wasn't entirely convinced, especially when she hugged him.

Which didn't explain why he hadn't pushed Satoru away. Yeah, he liked sex and yeah, it had been too damn long, but...really? Satoru was good-looking, Masumi supposed. Too calm and serious, which made a man want to take him apart, see what it took to make him lose that calm. And he'd done that in spades, hadn't he?

Masumi banged his head back against the door a few times. He was so fucked and not in the good way. Or at least, not just in the good way.

Natsuki deserved better than him. She needed to find out who she was and get her life back and find someone nice and sweet who'd take care of her.

And...and...Masumi sat down on the floor, feeling like a jerk. Satoru might be a bastard, but he deserved better than a hand job on a cement floor while his partner was thinking about someone else. Baiting him about the job was one thing, but that was just cold.

What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

Satoru stood under the shower spray, wondering how he could make it wash away shame along with dirt. What kind of leader was he? Kissing a member of his team. Having _sex_ with a member of his team. Thinking about having sex with Sakura while he was having sex with someone else on the team.

"Damn it." He smacked his hand on the wall, focusing on the temporary pain.

There was probably a way he could have fucked up further today, but he was at a loss as to what he might have done. Scrubbing at his hair, he grabbed soap and cleaned up, trying to not remember Masumi touching him.

The soap ran down the drain and Satoru wondered if the team was going the same way. He'd _used_ Masumi, which was wrong and unfair to him. 

He was so damned infuriating, like he had a direct line to Satoru's hind brain. Masumi was smart and talented, but damn, he was annoying. And good-looking, Satoru had to admit as he toweled dry. Sure, he'd noticed that, but he hadn't intended...

Satoru sat heavily on his bed, head in his hands. Maybe he hadn't intended, but he had. He'd had sex with Masumi and he'd enjoyed it. And he wished he could do it again. Maybe without the ghost of Sakura in his brain at the time.

Oh _hell._

* * *

Masumi was saved from having to figure out what to do next by an alert from Mr. Voice that had all of them scrambling their way into yet another forest infested with the Jaryuu Clan, who'd already gotten their hands on a Precious.

"What does it do?" Natsuki asked.

Before she could get an answer, a giant flame shot at them. "That!" Satoru yelled as they all dived out of the way.

"Glad you warned us," Masumi said, rolling to his feet.

"How are we going to get it while he's shooting flames at us?" Souta asked, kicking two Jaryuu in the head and dragging a third in front of him as a shield as flames shot out of the Precious.

They were getting pushed further apart, Masumi thought as he ducked and fought, trying to keep from getting roasted or spitted. The others had noticed as well, he was sure, but there wasn't much they could do.

Masumi did the calculations and found he was closest to the Precious. It was going to take a tricky bit of maneuvering, but he could do it. Hefting the Radial Hammer, he feinted to the left, smashing the Jaryuu in his way.

Everything faded except the fight, the need to get closer, to _get that Precious away safely_. A flame shot over his head and it was close enough that he felt the heat through his helmet. Gasping for breath, he threw the Radial Hammer at the ground hard enough for it to stick and used it as a vaulting pole, going up and over Ryuoon, taking the Precious with him as he went.

Ducking and rolling as he landed, he yelled "Got it!" and took off at a dead run, dodging between the trees.

"Black!" 

Satoru's call was almost a scream and Masumi half-turned as he ran, just in time to see Bouken Red shielding him from a powerful shot from Ryuoon, his body convulsing and collapsing.

"No!" he yelled. "It does _not_ end like this, you idiot." Tucking the Precious under his arm, he ran back toward Satoru as his teammates all fired on Ryuoon, taking his attention away. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," he muttered under his breath as he dragged Satoru up and onto his shoulders.

Staggering under Bouken Red's weight, Masumi got out of the fight, trusting the rest of his teammates to cover him.

* * *

Satoru woke gradually, sure there was something wrong, but not quite remembering what it was. There was something strange about the bed he was in. It...wasn't his? And the room smelled odd. Like fire and...the medical bay?

His eyes snapped open, but when he tried to move, the searing pain across his chest convinced him that was a bad idea. He closed his eyes, fighting the pain down to a manageable level.

"Oh, you're awake."

Satoru opened his eyes again and found Masumi standing at the foot of his bed, dirty and singed and looking pissed as hell. "Apparently." He took a painful breath. "The Precious?"

Masumi looked even more pissed. "It's safe. Which is more than I can say for you. You call _me_ reckless and then you pull a stunt like that?"

"The risk...was acceptable."

Masumi's eyes widened, but before he could reply, a nurse bustled in.

Masumi took a step back, getting out of the way while she checked Satoru's injuries and injected pain medication into the IV. Satoru sighed in relief as a cool feeling swept through him, wrapping him in a cloud.

The nurse looked at Masumi with annoyance, but she allowed him to stay in the room as she left.

"You were protecting the Precious," Masumi said, his voice cold.

"No." Satoru felt like his head was floating over the pillow. "I was protecting you."

"What?"

His eyes drifted closed. "I don't care what happens to me as long as the team is safe," he said to the darkness.

"That's--"

"I shouldn't have done it. I used you," Satoru mumbled, floating away. "But it felt so good. 'm sorry." And he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The bastard. The fucking bastard. He was going to wait until Satoru healed from his injuries and then he was going to fucking well _kill him_. And bring him back to life just so he could kill him again. Surely there was a Precious that would let him do that.

Masumi stalked down the hall, barely noticing as he passed Makino, who started to say something and then stepped out of his way.

That pompous bastard had the fucking gall to _apologize_. He had the nerve to act like everyone else's lives were more important than his. And he _apologized_ for having sex with him, like Masumi was a blushing virgin.

The hanging bag in the corner of the gym wasn't the most used piece of equipment under normal circumstances, although Sakura could occasionally be seen practicing some wicked fast punches. But tonight Masumi felt like nothing could be better than punching an inanimate object in lieu of one Akashi Satoru.

Wrapping his fists, Masumi started to hit the heavy bag. He knew he should go clean up and rest, but first he had to get rid of some of this adrenaline. He punched until the sweat pouring down his forehead made him miss the bag entirely and nearly fall over forward. Grabbing the bag, he slid down to the ground, head hanging between his knees.

"Feel better?" Sakura asked from behind him.

"Ah!" Masumi flailed, spinning around on the mat.

"Sorry to alarm you," she said, although she didn't sound like she meant it.

"Um, that's okay."

"So, do you feel better?" She sat down facing him.

"I don't know what you mean." Masumi tried to relax his body language, but he had a feeling he was unsuccessful. She raised an eyebrow at him and he folded. "No, not really."

"I hadn't realized how you felt about the Chief."

Masumi scowled. "I don't...it's not like that."

"Really."

"It's not!" He sounded like a child, which annoyed him even more.

"He loves all of us, you know." She smiled. "That's why we're here. When he finds someone he cares about, he puts them on the team so he can keep an eye on them."

Masumi thought about that. "That's possibly the stupidest thing I've ever heard." 

She hummed something that wasn't quite agreement.

"Besides, he can barely stand me."

She waited, not looking impressed by his argument.

"He..." Masumi trailed off. "But...you love him. Everybody knows that. You loved him long before we joined the team."

"It wouldn't work between us. Maybe someday, but right now he has me on a pedestal." She shook her head. "Like an idol, but not like a woman or a partner."

It was a very...practical way to look at it, Masumi thought, which made it so like her. He wondered if perhaps she had Satoru on a bit of a pedestal as well, but he wasn't brave enough to ask her. "What is this conversation actually about? Because it's been a long day and I'm not at my best."

"Whatever...relationship you have with him, you have my blessing. In your own way, you're an honorable man--"

"Oh, thank you."

"--and I wanted things to be clear."

Masumi waited a few moments for his life to make sense and when it didn't, fell back on the safest response he could think of. "Thank you."

Sakura nodded firmly and left the gym. Masumi flopped backward on the mat and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Satoru woke even more slowly than the last time, pleased to feel that his enhanced healing had kicked in enough that he was no longer in immense pain when he moved.

This time when he opened his eyes, he didn't find a scowling Masumi but a smiling Natsuki. "Chief is awake!" she said happily. 

"Mmm," he said, testing various limbs to make sure they were working properly.

"I'll tell Masumi he can stop worrying."

"Okay, you--what?" He stared at her.

"Masumi was in such a bad mood that nobody else could stay in the room." She sounded like this fact was so obvious that any idiot should have known it. "He stayed until you woke up. He wouldn't even leave to get clean."

Satoru blinked.

"It's okay, Natsuki doesn't mind." She patted his shoulder gently.

"Mind?"

"Masumi loves Natsuki, but not the right way. And Natsuki loves Masumi, but not the right way."

"I, er, that's...nice." She couldn't possibly be implying...

"You'll take good care of him." She beamed. "And then Masumi will be less grumpy. Natsuki will tell the others you're awake now." She bounced out of the room.

Satoru stared at the ceiling for a moment, then frowned. Wait, there was something he was supposed to remember. He'd woken up, Masumi had been angry, the nurse had given him drugs, and...things got hazy. 

Satoru wondered just what he'd said. He didn't _think_ there was a way he could have made the situation worse, but given his luck so far...

He waited for Masumi to show up again. Maybe yell at him. Do _something_ to give him a clue what he should do now. The others came and kept him company, but not Masumi.

Enhanced healing notwithstanding, it still took him another full day before the doctor would allow him out of the medical bay. He ignored the shooting pain in his head and the twinge in his right shoulder as he pulled on a clean shirt, knowing that if he showed any weakness, they'd lock him up for at least another day.

It was amazing how much better the (still recirculated) air smelled once you got away from doctors and nurses, he thought. Heading toward his quarters, all he could think about was a shower and his own bed.

As he turned the corner, he stopped at the sight of Masumi leaning against the wall outside his quarters, hands in his pockets, head lowered. "Hi," Satoru said after a moment.

Masumi looked up, as expressionless as he'd been after...after they'd had sex in the machine bay. Satoru kept his own face expressionless as he waited. After an extended staring contest, Masumi pushed off the wall and stalked over. "You," he said carefully, "are an ass."

Satoru considered that statement. "Could you be a little more specific?"

Masumi rolled his eyes. "How long do you have?"

"Apparently at least two days until I can transform, according to the doctor."

Masumi gave him a strange look. "Was that a joke?"

"I...don't know." Satoru thought about it for longer than it should have required. "I think I've still got too much of the painkillers in my system."

"Oh good grief." Masumi pointed at the door. "You need to lie down."

"That's what I was planning, but someone interrupted me."

"Forget it, I can't talk to you while you're like this." Masumi turned to go.

Satoru shook his head, but that just made things more confusing. "Wait..." he said, reaching out for Masumi. But his arm wasn't working quite right and one knee decided to go out. As he slid toward the floor, arms slid around him, holding him up, Masumi plastered against his front.

"Back to medical."

"No!" Satoru started to shake his head, then reconsidered. "I just need to sit down."

Masumi's sigh tickled his ear. "Fine."

Held up by the other man, Satoru managed to palm open the door to his quarters and stagger inside. Looking longingly toward the shower, he nonetheless sank down on the bed as Masumi let go of him.

"Thank you," he said, trying to ignore the part of him that wished Masumi hadn't moved away.

Crossing his arms, Masumi scowled. "I can't leave you alone or you're liable to hurt yourself more."

"You could watch over me again." Satoru felt the blood rush out of his face as he realized what he'd said. "I mean...you don't have to stay, I'm fine."

Masumi sat down in a chair. "Who told you?"

"Natsuki." Gingerly, Satoru tried to find a comfortable seated position. "It was a confusing conversation."

"I had a visit from big sister."

"Sakura? She..." Satoru thought maybe he didn't want to know what she'd said. "You were going to tell me why I'm an ass."

"Hmm." Masumi tapped fingers on his knee. "You can't sacrifice your life to save ours. That's not how this thing works. This team thing."

"And you're an expert on being part of a team?" Satoru asked.

"Feel free to ask the others if they mind you saying you don't care what happens to you as long as we're safe."

Satoru winced. "It's not...I'm not trying to get killed."

"You could have fooled me." Masumi's fingers tapped faster. 

"Maybe you're right and this isn't the best time for this conversation."

Masumi leaned forward, nearly spitting out his words. "Oh, we're not nearly done. We still have to cover you apologizing...not for nearly dying, but for using me. From the context, I think you meant using me for sex, as if I wasn't a consenting adult."

Satoru sighed. Yes, he _had_ found a way to mess things up more. "I'm--"

"Don't even think about apologizing for apologizing."

Oh. "I don't know what to say."

Masumi looked like he'd run out of steam, allowing his hair to cover his face as he looked away.

"What do you want?" Satoru asked after a while.

"I don't know!" Masumi turned back, looking just as surprised as Satoru felt. "I thought I did."

"I know what you mean." Satoru decided that no matter how important this conversation was, he really had to be lying down now. The strain off his muscles, he took a few breaths to relax and changed his mind. "What did Sakura say?" Masumi looked away and didn't answer. "She didn't...threaten you?"

"What?" Masumi turned to stare. "Practical big sister? Are you crazy? Do you think this is some girly novel?"

He felt ridiculous. "I don't know what this is any longer."

Masumi snorted, looking away again. "She said I was honorable...in my own way." He was fixedly staring at a blank wall. "And that I had her blessing."

"Her blessing," Satoru said. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have your head explode. "That's interesting, because I'm fairly sure that's what Natsuki was trying to tell me as well."

Masumi shuddered. "Please tell me the two of them aren't conspiring."

"I wouldn't rule it out."

Masumi buried his face in his hands. "Kill me?"

Satoru relaxed, somehow feeling the worst was over. "Sorry, I can't do that." Face still covered, Masumi mumbled something. "What?" 

"I said..." Masumi raised his head and took a deep breath. "You may not be entirely unbearable."

Satoru was glad he had a lot of practice not laughing at people. "The feeling is mutual," he said carefully.

Masumi relaxed fractionally. "So, this means I get more sex, right?"

Now Satoru allowed himself to smile. "I guess so." 

With a huff of a laugh, Masumi stood and circled the bed, kicking off his shoes before climbing in next to him. "Although you're probably not up to rolling around on the floor right now."

"Maybe in another day or two. The carpet in here isn't too bad."

"Or we could just stay up here. The bed's softer than the floor anyway," Masumi said, leaning on an elbow and looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

Satoru swallowed. "Um--"

"I think that's enough talking." Masumi rolled, putting a hand on the edge of the bed to keep from falling on top of him, then leaning in for a kiss. It wasn't slow and it wasn't gentle but it was perfect.

Satoru grabbed Masumi's shoulders, trying to pull him closer. 

"Uh-uh. It's my turn to use you for my own wicked purposes."

"I'm never going to live that down."

"Nope."

"I didn't mean--"

"I said that's enough talking." Masumi put a hand over Satoru's mouth, waiting until he stopped trying to talk. "Just shut up and stay still long enough for me to do this."

Satoru felt his breathing speed up. He gave a careful nod, fisting his hands in the blanket under him to keep from reaching out.

In what had to be a deliberate contrast to their last encounter, Masumi took his time removing Satoru's clothing, licking and nipping at exposed skin, kissing the edges of the remaining bandages with startling gentleness. Satoru started to worry he might rip through the blanket before they were done, but he forced his eyes to stay open and watch.

Finally Masumi was between his legs and working his way up and Satoru stopped worrying about the blanket and started to worry he might have a heart attack. Reaching waist level, Masumi smirked at him then went down on his dick so fast Satoru's brain shorted out for a bit.

He could hear himself moaning, everything centered around that one point of pleasure, and when he came, it felt even better than the painkillers. But this was a cloud of warmth, the cushion of knowing Masumi was there, touching him, taking care of him.

It took a while to focus, but when he managed, Masumi was lying next to Satoru, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Satoru reached out for him, but Masumi grabbed his hand, shaking his head. "You need to rest now. I can wait. I'm a grownup, after all."

"Of course you are," Satoru said after a moment catching his breath. "I never doubted it."

"Really?"

"Well...only occasionally."

Masumi snorted and swatted Satoru lightly on the arm. "Bastard. Now rest."

Satoru let his eyes close and his body relax. "Don't go away this time," he said into the darkness.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." 

Satoru drifted into sleep, lulled by the warm body next to his and an amused voice. "I guess you're my bastard now," the voice said softly.

"Mmm."

\--end--


End file.
